Their Next Steps
by Ayumi Yoshida
Summary: After Gon met his father and went back to his home, Killua asked Gon to join him going to Alice Academy to meet Hotaru. Surprisingly, Gon and Mikan got along, then Natsume & Ruka got... wait, I don't wanna spoil it all here, just read it.
1. The Alices and Hunters Encounter

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own HunterXHunter and Gakuen Alice.**

**Title: Their Next Steps**

**Main Characters: Gon & Mikan**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship**

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: After Gon met his father and went back to his home, Killua asked Gon to join him going to Alice Academy to meet Hotaru. Surprisingly, Gon and Mikan got along, then Natsume & Ruka got... wait, I don't wanna spoil it all here, just read it. **

**Notes: Please review if you like it, and flame if you don't like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Alices and Hunters Encounter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Killua Zoldyck POV<strong>

Zoldyck Residence, 1st March, 09:00 a.m.

The sun rise looks beautiful when I saw it from the Zoldyck's garden. I was sitting on the tree's branch. The cold breeze inside the house makes me want to take a walk around the garden. I missed the fresh air of adventure with Gon, since he met his father. Don't want to disturb his fun with his family, but I missed the times of Adventure with him. I think I missed Kurapika and Leorio too. Everytime Kurapika's around I feels like I want to have another war with enemies like the spiders. And when Leorio's around, the four of us will have a burst of laugh because of his speech or act. It has been 2 years since those events with them together. I do wonder if they have achieve their dreams, jobs, and what they would like to do next or not. If me, I still don't know the answer for Gon's question two years ago. "What will you do after I find my father? What are the things you likes to do?" Those sentences of Gon's keep echoing in my mind like a broken record, which is repeating the same phrases over and over. Truth to be told, the thing that I want to do all this time is spending my time with Gon. But I don't have any place to go, right now. Maybe Gon and I should pay Kurapika and Leorio, a visit? But that won't be long. I should search for a place to go with him which have to take long journey with him. Asking Kurapika and Leorio to join also not a bad idea, but, where to go? Is there any place that take long journey?

When I was deep in my thoughts, I noticed someone passed by the gate that Kanaria have been guarding for whole time. Kanaria is one of the servants, who guard one of the gate at the garden. She never let any stranger in and out Zoldyck's garden. But, that someone looks like a stranger to me. I've never see him before, unless my brain's playing tricks on me or I forgot. The man has a short black hair with bangs covered his eyes and cut on his right side. He wears glasses, and his eyes colour is purple. Wondering who that is, I climbed down the three and walked near Kanaria.

"Who is that man that just going out from this garden?" I asked.

"Oh, that? He often plays with Master Illumi when they are kids. But everything's changed now, it seems." Kanaria answered. "Because of their cold act, their friendship is getting disappear."

"Really? I have no idea that Illumi Nii-san have a friend. What's his business here?" I replied.

"I don't know much, but he is here for something important to talk to your big brother, Master Killua." Kanaria said meekly. "Just ask Goto for more information, I'm sure he knows better than me."

"Ok, got it." I nodded subtlely.

Walking to the headquarters, a girl with short black hair and purple eyes, looks like around my age, passed by. I took a glance at her, she seems familiar. But then I let that event slide, and keep thinking that I'm going to talk to Goto for more info. Near the headquarters, I see someone looking at the flowers. That was... yeah Kalluto. I approached him and he seems to realized me coming nearer.

"Kalluto." I called him.

"What?" He responded coldly.

"I saw a girl with short black hair and purple eyes earlier, she's a friend of yours?" I asked curiously.

"Nah," He denied. "She isn't. She is the younger sister of Subaru Imai."

"Subaru Imai? The man with glasses who just passed too?" I replied.

"Yeah, that's him. Why? You like the girl?" Kalluto said dryly while giving the flowers some water.

"No, just curious. Well, what are they doing at our house?"

"How should I know? Do I look like somebody who would know it all?"

"Not really."

"I guess you should ask somebody else then, if you want to keep stick your nose into other people's business." Kalluto said gruffly. "Try to ask Illumi-nii-san or Milluki-nii-san."

Once Kalluto said that, I thought 'Yeah right, like hell they're going to tell me.' I wonder why Kalluto's getting more cold to me just because I'm asking these questions. He only mad when I leave the house and my mother. Maybe, the truth of all of this are going to make me leave for adventure again? Sounds great. I gotta figure this out. I left Kalluto behind and walked inside the house. I met Goto and his peers salute at me, these things usually takes lots of minutes, with their speech like welcome home master Killua and etc. I thought 'Just drop the honorifics already, I have something MORE important to ask.'

"How may I serve you, Master Killua?" Goto said decently.

"What did you know about the man and the girl with purple eyes which visited our house 5 minutes ago?" Killua asked.

"Oh that." Goto said and he adjusted his glasses. "I'm afraid I was told not to spoil it to you Master."

"That's not fun." I replied. "And why is that? Why you weren't allowed to tell me?"

"Because it's connected with our family, their business I mean." Goto answered.

"I see." When I was about to give up, Goto walks away and said, "Your father, Master Illumi and I were the only one who knew about this," Goto stated. "Unless, someone overhear or eavesdrop us while chatting." Goto walks away and I found him out of my sight.

'Hmm... someone who eavesdrop or overhear huh? There might be one person that I can ask. Yeah, Milluki aniki. Though he is a bit more friendly to me than Illumi-nii-san, but I can threaten him if he won't tell me what happen. But, maybe I should ask Illumi too. I should give it a shot. Maybe he is in good mood or my luck is good and he will tell me.' I thought.

I tried to ask Illumi big bro, but... 'No dice, guess I have to go back to square one then.'

"Just mind your own business Killua." Illumi-nii-san retorted.

Illumi-nii-san left me and go out while his mouth fuming non-commital about me.

"Argh, looks like I blew my chances." I said while tapping his forehead.

"You think?" Goto said from behind me.

"Goto!" I jumped in surprise. "Don't surprise me like that."

"Looks like you are arrived into a dead end." Goto said.

"Maybe.." I replied and Goto left.

I strode to Milluki's Big Bro room and knocked. I heard a loud music inside and that maybe the cause of not hearing me knocking. I press a button that make buzz sound. And still, he didn't come out. I started to think, 'What the hell? Is this door contains soundproofs or whatsoever until that he can't hear me knocking and buzzing? Or is he buzzy?' Without wasting time, I broke the door with my barehand. And got myself into Milluki's big bro room.

"What do you think you're doing? You're breaking and entering!" said Milluki big bro gruffly.

"I lost my patient outside waiting for you to open the door. Your door have soundproofs or something until you didn't hear me outside of your door?" I curiously asked.

"Of course not." He shook his head. "I didn't put soundproofs, I'm listening to my iPod. Sorry about that." He explained. "But this is too much! You didn't have to break the door! Damn it, now I have to buy new one again." He continued his anger.

"If you are me then, what're you going to do? Dig the ground? The only choice left is break the door." I said.

"Ugh..." Milluki big bro groaned. "Fine, whatever you say. You better have a good reason coming here."

Then I asked Milluki about the man and a girl with purple eyes if he knows about it or not, and he knows. He overheard Goto, Illumi-niisan and Father's conversation. He have been monitoring them all. 'Great, now it's the time that he tell me what is it about.' I thought.

"So, what are their business here? Who are they to us?" I asked curiously.

"Whoa, I never said that I'm going to share this with you." He balked.

"If you don't want to tell me, then I'm afraid I have to destroy these collections of yours." I said, grabbing onto a female anime figure.

"Argh, you pinned me!" He said. "Fine! I will tell you. As long as you don't breathe a word about this to anyone."

"Deal." Killua smiled of winning. "So, tell me!" I continued.

Milluki-nii-san told me that the man and the girl were actually my cousins from his father's brother had a son and daughter. And the family kept it secret because their connection, meaning the Zoldyck and the Imai weren't having good relationship. Imai's family didn't become an assasin like Zoldyck family, so Zoldyck family considered that Imai's family betrayed them. And now that Imai's family is begging for Zoldyck's family help to destroy some enemies that they're having in Hotaru and Subaru Imai school, Alice Academy. Everyone aren't strong enough and lost in numbers, so they need the Zoldyck's family to back them up. Though the one who school at Alice Academy can't visit anyone included their family or cousins when they entered, but this was an exception because they got their hands full there trying to eliminate enemies and need some help from other people, so some students from Alice Academy asked for some help to people they knew that strong. And Milluki-nii-san also told me that I seemed to know the girl with short black hair, because I used to fight with her. Fight about toys. But I don't remember anything at all. The name Hotaru's not even ring a bell.

"Listen, you didn't hear this from me." Milluki-nii-san said.

"Ok. So, who are their enemies?" I asked.

"I don't know. And they rumored that they're strong people." Milluki said and ate his hotdog.

I got out from his room and went to get my bag and borrow the skateboard that I gave Kanaria. She said that it isn't considered I borrow it from her since it was mine after all. After preparing things up, I went out from the gate and waving at Zeburo who guard the gate and let myself in into a bus. It was so damn crowded. Feeling complacent once I out from that less air bus, I arrived at a harbor. I took a ride on one of the ship, and just realized that I don't have any money left. I just thought that maybe pickpockets were around in that bus earlier. 'Ouch, I lost my money about $100, if it was in dollar of America.' I sighed. 'Now, how can I paid this ship? It's an expensive ship on top of it. Should I left it to Gon and let him pay it for me? Now, that would be a shame.' When I was about to gave up while thinking about that, I dug around my bag and found an envelope. I opened it and it was from Goto, telling about that he knows I was going to Alice Academy with my friends and he put about 2 grand money in the envelope. I smiled evily, "Hehe, so glad the pickpocket didn't steal this. Thanks to Goto too." I said.

The next day, I arrived at the Whale island and found myself in front of Gon's house. I noticed that Mito-san was on the roof taking care of the shirts, pants and etc to get dry. Then I heard a shout that's not familiar to me.

"Grandma, I'm going!" Gon shouted and opened the door that makes me confronted with him and someone behind him. Our eyes met, and there he goes again, shouted "Killua!" He ran and jumped to hug me. These actions are so expected to me, since we haven't met for ages.

Then my eyes staring at the guy who've been hiding behind Gon. He is wearing Alice Academy cloth like Hotaru does, the only difference is the pants. He has large brown eyes and wore a glasses. He has a short green hair. When Gon done with the hug, Gon explained that the guy named, Yuu Tobita and he is Gon's friend long time ago when he was around 6 years old. They used to go fishing together. And Yuu goes to Alice Academy, and he went to Gon's house for help like Hotaru did. And I explained my situation to them and they understood.

"So, you've met Hotaru yesterday huh? Nice." Yuu said.

"I didn't talk to her though." Killua said while he is trying to recall yesterday's situation.

"So, let's go to this Alice Academy, to help them! What do you say?" Gon asked.

"Of course, that's why I came here." I answered.

Then the three of them went to Yorknew city by ship. Still holding the stack of cash about more than 1 grand in my pocket, Gon asked "Killua, this ship is expensive, how to pay this later?"

I replied to him that I have more than 1 grand to spend. The both of them's mouth made a big gape. I sweatdropped and sighed. Well, I guess this is how we starts an adventure.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan: Waiit! I'm the main character with Gon too, but why didn't I appear? T^T *cries*<strong>

**A/N: Because it have to stop here for now, I will make you appear in the next chapter.**

**Mikan: No way! I want to be in every chapters! Why don't you put me in? I'm sure the readers have been waiting for me. T_T *cries more loud***

**A/N: Argh! Because the story is in progress, I can't just cram them all here.**

**Mikan: Readers! Don't you dare review this chapter with no me inside this.**

**A/N: Oi! Oi... You did appear at the bonus anyway, didn't you?**

**Mikan: Well, you're right. **

**A/N: And if no one reviews this I think I will stop updating this, so you won't appear.**

**Mikan: Waiit! I change my mind. READERS MUST REVIEW! OR ELSE... OR ELSE... I WILL...**

**A/N: You'll call Natsume to burn them all?**

**Mikan: That's RIGHT!**

**A/N: I didn't said that, and I did NOT agree to that. It's up to them to review or not. You're being rude to readers, Mikan!**

**Mikan: No, it's all jokes, I'm just acting, so my part at the bonus will be humor to people.**

**A/N: !#$%^&*()**

**Mikan: Next, Gon, Killua and Yuu will met Leorio and Kurapika. Leorio and Kurapika also had a friend from Alice Academy with them and then...**

**A/N: Anyway! Don't spoil them all!**


	2. Insomnia

**Disclaimer: I NEVER EVER own Gakuen Alice nor HunterXHunter.**

**Title: Their Next Steps**

**Main Characters: Gon & Mikan**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship**

**Rated: K+**

**Notes: Please review, so I would know what are you interested in or don't like in my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Insomnia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Hyuuga POV<strong>

Yorknew Hotel, 2nd March, 01:00 a.m.

"We haven't find the persons yet to help the academy," I said to Mikan while sitting on a sofa in Yorknew Hotel's lobby. "So, maybe we should call it a day for now. Maybe you can talk to the receptionist to let us book a room for the two of us?" I continued, as I gave Mikan a stack of cash that I've been holding. Her face slightly turns red when I said to book a room for the two of us.

"I think you mean TWO rooms, Natsume." Mikan said gruffly. "Pervert Natsume." She glared at me. Don't know what kind of jumping conclusions she's thinking about.

"Sometimes I don't get it, what the hell were you thinking…" I replied dryly. "I'm just saying that we should book a room for the two of us so we can spare some money. If not, we could lose that stack of money in a blink of our eyes." I explained.

"Pervert Natsume!" Mikan shouted, almost breaking my precious eardrums. Apparently, everyone around was staring at us as if they all were watching a sitcom show. "I know that you're planning something dirty in your mind." She said, with a bit lowered voice.

"Dirty? Heh." I said and wandered my eyes from her and look at her again. "What do you mean by that? Did you read the hotel brochure? It's cheaper to get an extra bed than booking two rooms." I explained. Her face turns redder. I sighed.

Once she registered what I've been explaining into her brain, she walked to the receptionist and started talking with her. I gazed some people standing at the lobby, still staring at us as they turned into a weird silence and mumbled something under their breath. I'm starting to dislike this place. After all, we and the other Alice Academy students were all here only because we were searching for some certain persons we know, to help the academy to beat some enemies we're handling there. Some students even thought to visit their families like parents, before they find the certain persons to help the academy. But that wasn't allowed.

The cold air conditioners breeze ruffled my hair and the sofa was supporting my back to get relaxed. The two of us have been walking since yesterday until here, it was exhausting. Soon, I was thinking about something else. I was thinking about the certain person I'm looking for and thought that he might get the enemies in the academy and brought their sorry asses into jail. That person was a guy from the Kurata tribe named Kurapika. He used to be my schoolmate at Kurata Country long ago before I ended up in Alice Academy.

Kurapika is the only person that I keep hearing around my life. I still remember that Persona have told me about him. He knew about Kurapika because he was the friend of Kurapika's nen teacher he said. It was the last time I heard about him. The first time I heard about him is from my bodyguards who accompanied me to other schools and ended up at Alice Academy. They knew about Kurapika because they heard a story that is me fighting with someone which is getting in my nerves and Kurapika hates my manner. After I changed to other school, my bodyguards mentioned that Kurapika left me a message, which is sounded like a threatened message. 'If you keep your manner like that, you are the same as spiders which is very cruel to people. And if you're becoming like them or join them, I will beat you with no hesitate.' is what Kurapika's message to me. Those sentences keep popping in my mind and I can't let my mind out of it. I haven't seen Kurapika for ages, maybe he's already becoming what he wanted to be. I wonder how he looked like now. We never talk much, but only occasionally. I barely remember his face. Long time we haven't met… time sure flies by. All I remember is he has blonde hair and blue eyes. Persona told me too that Kurapika's eyes would turn red when he saw spiders or we mentioned spiders or when he was angry.

"Oi! NATSUME! Did you hear me or not?" Mikan snapped out loud. And there it goes again, people staring. Before I know it, Mikan have done registering.

"I heard YOUR VOICE loud and clear, polka dot." I replied a bit gruffly. "Sorry, I was in my thoughts for a moment." I explained what I've been doing.

Mikan's face becomes sullen as I called her polka dot. "Stupid, I'm not wearing it today."

I smirked, "Then? Strawberry panty?" I guessed.

"Moron, not that either." Mikan answered.

"Panda panty then?" I said.

"What kind of questions are these? It's kind of getting in my nerves. Drop these interview immediately or else I won't gave your room key." Mikan threatened.

"My room… key? You really DO book TWO rooms?" My eyes widened.

"Yep. Don't worry, we still have five thousand stack of money." Mikan said.

I sighed, "Whatever. Just give me the key to my room."

"Here you go." Mikan gave the the key to room 460 to me.

"And mine is 459." Mikan confessed. "Make sure you knock at the door before getting in my room." She continued.

"Alright. I will try to burn it." I joked.

"…" Mikan's face became sullen again.

As we arguing to each other, we ascended the stairs. And met face to face with a guy stood about to descend the stairs. That guy wore black glasses, and was holding onto his suitcase. He wore a doctor suit and there is a tag name hangs on his suit. Dr. Leorio it's said. I was about to open my mouth that Mikan is looking for him, but Mikan already burst with fun meeting this guy named, Leorio.

"Uncle! Long time no see!" Mikan said and hugged the guy. I'm jealous, but I let this event slide.

"Is this you Mikan Sakura?" Leorio said. Mikan nodded.

"How are you? How's your grandfather?" Leorio asked.

Mikan explained that she is fine but don't know about her grandfather because of the school rules. And she also explained to her uncle about why she's looking for him. Leorio understood and decided to go along with us, but for now he needs to go to the hotel owner he said. Because the hotel owner have a sickness and it's hard to cure. Before we split, he told us that he lodged into room 304.

Mikan and I stomped inside to our own rooms. I closed the door and my eyes darted around. It was a pretty classic room. I saw a sofa that looks soft to sit, but actually it wasn't as soft as I thought it would be. I put my suitcase on the table. I listened to the radio in my room for almost 10 minutes. It was extremely boring. I prefer to surf the internet. The silence shattered when the phone in my room started to ringing. After twice rang, I grabbed the receiver of the hook to my ear.

"BOO! YOU'RE TRAPPED NATSUME!" Mikan shouted. So, this was her prank to get me answer the phone and let her scream out loud through my ear. Hopefully my eardrum is fine.

"Sheesh, what's the deal?" I said. "Anyway let's try to go to Leorio's room shall we? Maybe he's already home?" My eyes gazed to the clock while saying the word.

"Ok. Let's go." Mikan said and hung up.

I walked out of my room and met Mikan. She seems energetic as always she would be. With the usual smiles that spreading on her face, which I often see. We were ready to hit the show on the road. We descended the stairs and went to the room 304 entrance. I buzz and knocked his door, but not a single response from inside the room's given to us.

"We're wasting our time." I say and took a glimpse at my watch, its 02:00 p.m. So glad Mikan and I already had our eyes shut in the afternoon on the plane so we can open our eyes until now. In fact, I think I would have insomnia tonight. Because I'm not going anywhere, until I find Kurapika.

"Oh!" Mikan said. It was surprised me a little bit when I was in my thoughts. Maybe she need to drop this bad habit unless she wants me to have a heart attack. "Tomorrow is Leorio's birthday."

"So, what? We're in danger, the academy's in danger, and you want to celebrate your uncle's birthday then throw a party?" I said.

"Not really. But I'm going to say Happy Birthday to him later. Remind me if I forgot tomorrow, ok?" Mikan smiled. I sighed.

We waited for around 5 minutes until someone from room 302 at the end of the hallway door opened. A tall and tough looking red haired guy stomped out of the room. His face looks like a clown in a circus. He shot a glance at us with sharp looked eyes. And after him, a bandages person appeared, along with a big guy looked like franklin, a female around my age, a person which his face is covered by his hair, a man which his mouth is covered, A woman with her hair tied, A guy with a sword, a normal man with brown hair is on the phone, a normal boy with brown hair too appeared, a girl with glasses, and a man with an orb shaped earrings. Their eyes shot through mine, as if they were reading my mind what I've been up to. But this feeling is MORE dangerous than my mind is being read by Kokoroyomi. Who are they? Is a single and simple question I thought. They walked near us and asked.

"Did you see where the person lived here go to?" The man with red hair pointed the room 302.

"No, I didn't. Why?" Mikan said.

At the time like this, when facing guys like them, should put a poker face. So, they can't read what kind of things we're thinking and no suspicion would past their head about us. "We don't know, but he said that he is going to the bar." I lied. They nodded and thanked us, then left.

"Why did you lie?" Mikan said.

"They looked like a stack of suspicious and dangerous persons. Maybe we should keep our mouth shut about your uncle whereabouts." I said. Mikan nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuu Tobita POV<strong>

Yorknew Street, 2nd March, 02:10 a.m.

Gon, Killua and I were all finally arrived at Yorknew city. It was a crowded city. Kids with their parents were loud about toys and other things, though this is night already. Our mission now is to find our allies that are Natsume, Mikan, Sumire, Kokoroyomi and Tsubasa Andou. I guess they would be hard to find in a big city like this. Gon and Killua stopped walking while we're in front of a bar.

"Umm… Gon? Killua?" I tried to see their faces which were freeze at the moment they laid their eyes into the bar. I saw what they're seeing. It was a group of people who looked like they searching for someone. I was still thinking when Gon started to grabbed me and all of us ran into a back alley.

"What's the matter?" I curiously asked.

"It's the spiders." Gon said, his breathing was like a tired walking person.

"Spiders?" I said.

"Yeah, those groups named spiders." Killua continued. And he explained what have happened to them in the past.

"Whoa, some kind of adventure you guys have. Wait… so, you know Kurapika and Leorio as well?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gon said.

"Then this should be easy to gather all 4 of you because you guys knew each other, I thought you don't know the guy named Leorio and Kurapika." I said.

"They were needed too in your academy?" Killua asked.

"Damn right, they're needed. Leorio needed in academy to heal people or students that are injured and Kurapika is needed to fight like you two." I said. "A guy named Natsume is looking for Kurapika, and Mikan is looking for Leorio." I explained.

Just then, all of us felt a weird presence. Gon and Killua eyes widened as if they knows who's coming. They quickly run and hide fast while I was standing there like an idiot. Someone approached me. It was a guy with red hair with a face like a clown. I thought, 'The hell? Killua and Gon afraid of someone like a clown? They must've been kidding me.' But I'm against with my own thought. If Gon and Killua afraid of him, that means, he hold some kind of secret. His eyes that full of revenge and murder sure are sharp enough to make my heart beating fast. 'Am I scared of being killed? No, I should calm down.' At that time, I remember of Natsume. Right, just act like Natsume I thought.

"W-who are you?" I said. Tch, my tune is still like a person who's scared.

"None of your concern." The red guy said.

I glared at him bravely. "What do you want?" I said again. Now that's the kind of sentence I heard from Natsume.

"You didn't happen to hide both of kids that were here earlier, did you?" He said.

Oh no, he knows. I have to improvise. "Heh, what're you talking about?" I said. If my mind serves right, Natsume used to say these things.

"If you're not going to tell me, I'm gonna KILL you!" The guy said.

"Whatever!" I said. It was Natsume's favorite answer that slipped away from my mouth when I just thought it was NOT a good reply to his sentence. I should've listened to what the guy said before I reply. Sigh… now what? I'm gonna get killed? The guy took out a stack of card from his pocket and shuffled them. He throws one of it onto me, it was almost attacking my right ear but it tearing out my academy cloth at the shoulder part. No bleeding at least. Just then, his friends appeared.

"Hiosoka! What do you think you're doing?" A girl with blue hair said and approached us with the others of his friends.

Now, is my chance to think the next step. But before I could think, someone helped me. It was none other than…

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume POV<strong>

Yorknew Street, 2nd March 3:10 a.m.

I thought it might be the best to get to the bar at this time, to make sure things are fine, Mikan and I walked to the place near the bar. Just then, we met Yuu Tobita. Mikan was so happy. Yuu Tobita explains everything Gon and Killua and about how he end up around the bar. I asked if something happen to them with the gang that Natsume met at the hotel. Yuu said yes, but he got some help from someone. And that someone appeared from the darkness of back alley. With their annoying smiles spread on their faces. I know them. I'm sure this is gonna be a long story night.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review.**

**Mikan: Next- There will be an explanation who helps Yuu Tobita to make Hiosoka and the gang ran. **

**A/N: Uuh… don't spoil it.**

**Mikan: They were… Sukotsu, Mikoba, Remisa!**

**A/N: Phew, so glad you didn't spoil.**

**Mikan: I won't. I just gave the readers a code! Solve it in review! Or else, there won't be next chapter.**

**A/N: I didn't recall saying I wouldn't update if they don't.**


	3. Clearing The Mist

**Disclaimer: God knows I don't own both Gakuen Alice and HunterXHunter.**

**Title: Their Next Steps**

**Main Characters: Gon & Mikan**

**Genre: Adventure/Friendship**

**Rated: K+**

**Notes: Review or not? I would appreciate it if yes.**

**A reply to MEAM-neko n.n: Thanks for the review. It's ok if you don't have enough time with the review, at least you leave me one. I can understand people are busy these days. You're asking for continue, so I continue.**

**A reply to lila-alysida: Thank you so much for the review. And please read this continuation if you desire to know what next.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Clearing The Mist<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sumire Shouda POV<strong>

Yorknew City, 2nd March, 01:25 a.m.

While searching for friends to help Alice Academy, we decided to stop by the Yorknew hotel. Tsubasa, Kokoroyomi and I strode to the receptionist to check in. We get our keys to our room, the keys have numbers and names, because we check in to a special room. Tsubasa's room number 114 named Shadows, Kokoroyomi's room number 212 named Hearts, and my room is number 429 named Cat-Dog. How rude about name of my room, it would be fine if it's just cat. Wait… was cat-dog a cartoon?

"You know what?" Kokoroyomi said to the owner of the hotel which stood near the receptionist. "I think naming all of the rooms is wasting your time." Kokoroyomi said while smilling as if he was helping the owner. But I think it's mocking the owner not helping him.

"What did you say?" The owner said. See? We're in trouble.

"I was right you know. I've reading people's mind and they said the names were rude and don't need those." Kokoroyomi said. Sigh… He's just too blunt.

"Oh, really? Then why don't the people here protest?"

"Because they didn't have the guts to tell you what they really thought." Kokoroyomi said. "My friend, Sumire thought it was rude name too just know, but didn't have the guts to tell the truth." Kokoroyomi keep smiling. Now, I WANT to kill him.

"Sorry sir, but I think this boy is just wanted to help with your business." Tsubasa said.

"Very well, then can you guys scram to your own room before I got sick of THAT boy?" The owner said.

So, we quickly run to the elevator and stomp in the elevator which is empty at the moment. Now is my chance!

"Kokoroyomi…" I glared at him.

"What?" Kokoroyomi smiled like a childlike.

"Don't give me WHAT! How dare you read my mind and tell the owner the truth? You have destroyed my pride!" I said.

"It's better to tell the truth right?" Kokoroyomi was scared as I got angry. "I mean… it's not good if I leave you having an inner pressure about the room name."

"Kokoroyomiiii!" I pulled his hair. "RAWR!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tsubasa Ando POV<strong>

Yorknew City, 2nd March, 01:45 a.m.

The awesome hubbub Kokoroyomi and Sumire's were making are getting in my nerves. Why did I stuck with them anyway? I should've gone with Misaki. Just then Kokoroyomi answered, "Yeah right, if you gone with Misaki-senpai, you wouldn't search for someone to help the academy but having a date." He totally reads my mind. So I answered, "No! We wouldn't!" my voice blared. After that they got silent and quiet, finally I got complacent. As they say, ladies first, so we decided to take Sumire to her room 429 on 4th floor. We stomped out from the elevator but quickly walked in to the elevator again. We all know why we did that. Because we just see at that floor there are a member of a spiders group.

We were ordered by Narumi-sensei to not get near the spiders when we do our mission. Not even a single member of them, we still weren't allowed to get nearer. So I quickly pressed 2nd floor and closed the door before that a member of spiders sees us. Luckily we took a glimpse at him and guessed who that is. It has red hair and clown looked alike face.

"That was Hiosoka, Narumi-sensei told us about… right?" I said. Though it wasn't hot, but my sweats were streaming around my head, don't know because I was scared or the air conditioner is broken.

"Yeah that's him. I'm sure of it." Sumire said. Her face was strained. I never see that face of hers before.

"I just happen to read his mind." Kokoroyomi said. "It was important."

"What is it?" I asked.

"C'mon Kokoroyomi. Stop beating around the bush if it's important." Sumire said, she started to lack her patience.

"If my mind serves right, that guy stood between room 459 and 460. Therefore he thinks 'That boy and girl which yelling at each other at the hotel's lobby. They were from Gakuen Alice school weren't they?'. I suppose you both already know what he means?" Kokoroyomi explained.

"The boy and girl which yelling at each other? It must be Mikan and Natsume!" Tsubasa said.

"So, they were in room 459 and 460?" Sumire said.

"Yeah… I hope so. Because, we knows where they are now. And we can meet them as soon as possible." Kokoroyomi said. It was silent for 3 seconds and he continued his words. "But I also hope they weren't there. If they are inside… they could be targeted by the spiders."

* * *

><p><strong>Kokoroyomi Yome's POV<strong>

Yorknew City, 2nd March, 01:50 a.m.

After knowing that spiders in this hotel, we decided not to split up but went to our room together and put our luggage. We visit Sumire's room on 4th floor again after going inside Tsubasa and my room. The spiders are gone, we're so glad. Then, we tried knocking and buzzing in front of room 459 and 460 which we guessed would be Natsume and Mikan's rooms. But none of the doors answer our knocking and buzzing.

"Are they out?" Sumire asked curiously.

"Yeah, probably. Let's hope they didn't fall into spiders trap." Tsubasa said.

"I wonder if Yuu arrived here yet…" I said.

"What do you mean?" Sumire asked.

"Yuu's using his illusion alice to let me know that he have found his friend to help the academy, that was Gon. And there was Killua who supposed to get invited by Hotaru but Yuu said to me Killua didn't have any clue he was invited to help the academy." I explained. "And Yuu said he's approaching with his friends to the Yorknew Hotel."

"Whoa, this could be bad." Tsubasa said. "They could get targeted instead of Mikan and Natsume!"

"Sigh… I hope we know where Yuu is…" Sumire said.

We gathered our thoughts for 2 minutes and I finally came up with a brilliant idea.

"That's easy. I can use my alice. I will read their mind if they happen to see 3 boys together." I said.

"Ouch, why didn't I think of that?" Sumire ashamed of her stupidness.

"OK, then we should go to Hotel Lobby to find out people's mind." Tsubasa said.

So, we went to Hotel's Lobby and I was started to read people minds. Just then, I read a mind of a doctor which wore a black glasses and suit. He was trying to detect the owner of this hotel sickness. Everybody was watching them. That doctor mind was currently messy with the stress about his patient. But I finally found out that he also thought, 'I have to finish this once and for all, I finally found my niece, Mikan and whoever that boy with her.' So, the doctor is Mikan's uncle, which means the doctor name is Leorio. Mikan have told us about him and she decided to let him help the academy too. I told Sumire and Tsubasa-senpai about the doctor relation with us. Then they told me to keep working.

3 minutes later, the hotel owner sickness finally calmed down. Leorio was tired and went to the near restroom. Just then, spiders appeared again. But now they are in a full group. I was about to tell Sumire and Tsubasa-senpai-. But they were already know and grabbed me to pretend reading the newspapers.

"Wait, I can't read what the spiders were up to if I read these newspaper." I protested in whisper.

"Can you use your head? Here I have a mirror, you can see their reflection but not their real faces." Sumire said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's dangerous we can be attacked." Sumire said. "Well what's the deal? You can't read their mind by looking at the mirror?" Sumire asked. I shook my head. She sighed deeply.

"Fine, then just take a quick glimpse at them." Tsubasa ordered.

I took a glimpse at them and finally know that… They're looking for Leorio the doctor. They up to talk to him. I don't know what they mean about this talk is fight, kill or what. I also read their mind that they know Alice Academy in danger because of Reo Mori. And they want to help him humiliate all of us and the friends that we supposed to gather to help the academy. Afterwards, I told Sumire and Tsubasa what I know. They were shocked and we decided to tail the spiders, though it was dangerous.

Especially, we tailed the red haired guy more than the others. Once he split up with his group. Tsubasa decided to go tail him while Sumire and I tail the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsubasa Ando POV<strong>

Yorknew City Back Alley, 2nd March 01:56

I tailed the red haired guy from the spider group for about 1 minute when he finally got to this back alley. He seems to make some kind of appointment to meet the guy with blonde hair. Who's that? Suddenly…

"Yikes!" I screamed a little bit getting in the spider and blonde hair attention. But the blonde hair guy said, "It must've just an insect or something else. Don't bother. Continue our chat."

"Tsubasa-senpai, why screamed?" Sumire asked with upset expression.

"It's you two's fault! I told you to keep the rest of the spiders tailed." I said.

"They don't move at all. So probably we could get convenient here, can we?" Kokoroyomi said.

"Sure, sure." I gave up.

"Do you know what're they talking about?" Sumire whispered.

"Not a slightest clue about it. Sounds like, they're having some kind of deals." I anwered.

"I understand. Those two were Hiosoka from before at 4th floor and the blonde hair guy was Kurapika. I read their mind, that blonde hair is Kurapika which Natsume's looking for. And they make a deal to not hurt Kurapika's friends including Gon, Killua, Leorio, Natsume and Natsume's friends." Kokoroyomi said.

"Gon and Killua was the one with Yuu right?" Sumire asked.

"Yeah." Kokoroyomi answered. "Then Hiosoka agreed to cooperate with her in change that he can have an alice stone."

"What?" Sumire and I shocked. "Why?" Sumire asked.

"Let's see…" Kokoroyomi's reading Hiosoka's mind. But before getting to the reason why, Hiosoka disappeared makes Kokoroyomi's alice failed to read why he needs alice stone. "Oh, I'm too late."

"Let's go after him! The others might be danger if we're late." Sumire said.

"Ok." Kokoroyomi and I agreed.

As soon as we ran after Hiosoka, the blonde hair guy vanished. We arrived at the back of a bar.

"Spiders were inside of that bar!" Kokoroyomi said.

"How can you tell?" Sumire said.

"I read someone's mind that they see someone with spiders tattoos inside the bar." Kokoroyomi answered.

"For real?" Sumire pursed her lips.

"But don't worry, I'm sure our friends won't get in the bar. They're still kids." I said.

"The problem is… what if not inside but they are AROUND THE BAR?" Kokoroyomi said.

"Hiosoka is the one outside, and the other spiders are inside." Sumire said.

"Probably… we can take him out?" I said. Kokoroyomi and Sumire looked at me suspiciously.

* * *

><p><strong>Sumire Shouda POV<strong>

York New City, Around the bar, 2nd March 02:10

We followed Hiosoka. He was just around the bar, keep moving in circular. He smiled widely and lick his lip. I bet it happened when he found his enemies. Like… our friends.

"Tsubasa, it's Iinchou!" I said.

"Yuu Tobita?" Tsubasa said.

"Let's help him." Kokoroyomi said.

Tsubasa use his shadow to capture Hiosoka's shadow, but Hiosoka realize he was in danger and fled into the bar.

"Hey, guys!" Yuu smiled happily. "It's good to see you! I was scared!"

"Let's reunite later, run for now!" Kokoroyomi said.

So we fled to the hotel immediately, and in our way, we met Gon and Killua which hiding from Hiosoka and Natsume and Mikan… which are standing on the hotel's lobby talking to the guy named Leorio.

"My name is Gon. I'm Yuu's friend a long time ago, we used to fish together."

"I'm Killua. Hotaru's cousin, but she busy with her brother at the moment, so I didn't met her."

"Just call me Leorio, I'm a doctor, Mikan's uncle."

"The name is Natsume."

"Mine is Mikan!"

"I'm Yuu Tobita."

"Call me Tsubasa."

"And I'm Sumire!"

"I'm Kokoroyomi."

After we introduced each other…someone else appeared. Guess what? It was…

"My name is Kurapika." A young boy with blonde hair we see earlier appeared. Confessed his name Kurapika. "Long time no see, Natsume." Kurapika said. Our eyes which are staring at that guy and his friend, changed into looking at Natsume.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan:Pika-pika no taiyou no you ni!<strong>

**A/N: Pikachu is not in the crossover.**

**Mikan: No! What I mean is the pika-pika song in GA anime.**

**A/N: I thought you're mocking Kurapika.**

**Mikan: No! Don't get the wrong idea!**

**A/N: Sigh…**

**Mikan: Stay tune! Next: …**

**A/N: Phew, this time I'm not too late to mute Mikan's spoiler mouth.**


End file.
